Smash Mansion
by Ultra Blader
Summary: Random stuff happens in this fic. Red encounters a rather annoying problem thanks to Crazy Hand, and other random stuff happens. If you want to help further this fic, leave a few plot ideas in your reviews, or PM me.


Smash Mansion

Smash Mansion

Chapter 1: Red's Problem

Red awoke to the sound of a screech. No doubt it was another one of Crazy Hand's pranks. There wasn't a single smasher who hadn't been tricked by the hand at least once. This one sounded like it involved several Zubat, Lucas, and a rather confused Nintendog.

Red stretched his wings, and promptly fell out of bed. Wait… WINGS!?

Red got up, and looked into a large mirror. He took a long look. Then he took a short look. Then he took several extremely short looks between periods where he would blink for ten seconds non-stop. Then he passed out.

Twenty minutes later, Red's Charizard got up, and went into his trainer's room. He felt perfectly refreshed, having slept all night without fatigue. He opened the door with his claw-hand, and saw a Charizard on the floor.

Charizard's first thought was somewhere along the lines of: Who the hell is this guy?

His second thought was: Is this my replacement?

His third thought was: Is this 'Zard female? Hmm…

He walked up to the Charizard, and looked Red right in the eye. That very moment, Red woke up.

It was twelve already in the mansion, but there was no battles on today. In fact, the entire week was brawl-free, as problems had been found in the battle system.

Crazy Hand made his way into Red's Room, hoping to prank the trainer. Instead, he discovered the effect of an early experiment.

Flashback…

"Hmm. If I move this here, and that there, and messed with Red's genetic code, and changed his function in brawls, and made him a separate character, and set that to random, put in this code, pulled that lever, and activated this program to adjust his trophy, then Red should feel the effects by tomorrow morning. The fun I can have with this machine! Yeah! None shall escape me! NO ONE! YAY!!"

End Flashback…

"Err. I guess my machine worked. Now, if I can set up certain… programs, then I could create lots of weird stuff in the mansion! Yeah! I could induce genetic changes, then cause breeding amongst the creature smashers, and develop lots of awkward situations! WOO!"

Both Charizards watched Crazy Hand rant on and on about what he could do. It wasn't until five minutes later that the hand finally noticed the two.

"Hey, can't we talk this over like normal, sane, civilized people?" said Crazy Hand, slowly moving backwards, as two angry Charizards advanced towards him.

"You aren't sane, or normal. And now, I don't feel particularly civilized." said Charizard, angrily.

"You have no right to make me a Charizard!" Red stated.

"And what's wrong with being a Charizard?" asked Charizard.

"Nothing, I just prefer to be human."

"…You don't know what you're missing, pal."

Crazy Hand sweatdropped. "Err, aren't you supposed to be trying to make me change Red back?"

"Nah. Not anymore. He needs to get out of his comfort zone." Said Charizard.

"Hey! Your supposed to be on my side!" Red complained.

"Correction: I was on your side. If you want any help turning back, either ask someone else, or live a little!"

"In that case, I'll just have to make Crazy Hand to turn me back myself!"

"I can't turn you back!" Crazy exclaimed. "I made the code perament! It'll take at least a month to wear off, and until then, a Charizard you'll have to remain!"

"You've got to be kidding me! A Charizard! For a month!" Red exclaimed.

"Cool! You'll do all kinds of stuff! I'll show you around all these places humans can't go! It'll be cool!" Charizard happily said.

"I can put an illusion on you, and make everyone else think you're still you, but any massive interference, and the illusion fades away. You can switch the illusion on and off, but you should keep it off whenever you are alone." Crazy Hand said.

"Fine. Until then…"

"I'll take you to the mountains! It'll be cool! Just me, you, and an endless amount of things to do!" Charizard exclaimed.

"Not today. Master Hand's got a special lockdown on the entire mansion in order to perform upgrades! If he finds you missing, you could be in some serious trouble!" Crazy stated.

"Wait. This upgrade wouldn't make permanent changes to the smashers, wouldn't it?"

"Yes. Why?"

"THINK! If changes in the mansion become permanent, then…"

"Oh no!"

"That's right! It'll mean that…"

"…My pet grapefruit will remain dirty!"

"…I was thinking more along the lines of me being a permanent Charizard!"

"Oh don't worry about that. I hacked into the system and made sure that you would receive your upgrade under different circumstances. You also don't have an official brawl for another month, thanks to me."

"Cheers."

"No problem. Now, if you excuse me, I have more and more problems to create."

For the first time in a while, Charizard pitched into the conversation. "Can I make a request?"

"Yes?" Crazy Hand asked.

"Well…" he whispered his "request" to Crazy Hand. The hand gave an invisible smile.

"Sure! I'll just be a moment. I'll be sure to do just that!"

"Thanks so much. See ya."

"Bye!"

Crazy Hand then left the room. Red took the chance to ask Charizard what was going on.

"You'll see, Red. You'll see…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Short, I know, but I think it has heaps of potential. Review and tell me how to forward this story! And another thing, this story won't just center Red. It'll contain all the Smashers, and they all get highlighted sooner or later, although some Smashers will be seen more than others.

Ultra Blader


End file.
